


The Gun

by cynatnite



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky makes an observation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gun

Starsky finally caught up with Hutch at his place. Sitting on the couch, Hutch was cleaning his brand new weapon and it was Starsky’s first look at it. The Python shined and seemed larger than life. It was definitely bigger than the .38 Hutch had been carrying since their academy days.

“You know what they say.” Starsky plopped down on the couch next to his partner.

“What’s that?” Hutch slowly ran the cloth along the hard barrel.

“Big gun means you’re compensatin’.”

Hutch raised an eyebrow and his smile turned wicked. “Do you think I’m compensating, Starsky?”

Starsky’s face reddened.


End file.
